Winter Melon
Winter Melon (tạm dịch: Dưa Hấu Băng) là một cây cẩu đạn xuất hiện ở cả hai game chính trong sê-ri ''Plants vs. Zombies''. ''Nó là cây nâng cấp của Melon-pult trong game đầu tiên, nhưng lại là một cây mở khóa được ở Wild West trong game thứ hai. Winter Melon ném những quả dưa băng về phía zombie, mỗi quả gây sát thương y hệt như dưa thường của Melon-pult, nhưng lại có thể làm lạnh tất cả zombie ở trong vùng ảnh hưởng (3x3), khiến tốc độ di chuyển và tấn công của chúng giảm đi một nửa. Hiệu ứng làm chậm này sẽ bị mất tác dụng nếu các zombie chịu ảnh hưởng bị tấn công bởi các cây hệ lửa như Snapdragon. Nguồn gốc Cũng như Melon-pult, Winter Melon được dựa trên quả dưa hấu (Citrullus lanatus var. lanatus). Tên tiếng Anh của nó vốn có nghĩa là bí đao, nhưng ở đây nó lại là một sự chơi chữ, với "winter" nghĩa là mùa đông, còn "melon" nghĩa là quả dưa, gộp lại có ý chỉ đến khả năng làm lạnh của nó. Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies Winter Melon có thể được mua ở cửa hàng của Crazy Dave với giá 10.000 đô, sau khi người chơi đã hoàn thành Adventure Mode lần đầu. Sau khi mua, người chơi có thể trồng đè Winter Melon lên một cây Melon-pult bất kì trên bãi trồng để nâng cấp nó thành Winter Melon với giá 200 mặt trời. Mỗi quả dưa nâng cấp vẫn sẽ gây ra trực tiếp 4 sát thương cơ bản và 1,5 sát thương tỏa cho tất cả các zombie trên diện tích 3x1 ô xung quanh, nhưng ngoài ra cũng sẽ làm chậm chúng. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Trước đây, để mở khóa Winter Melon, người chơi cần mở khóa trước các màn đặc biệt cho sẵn cây (Lock and Loaded) ở Wild West. Kể từ sau bản cập nhật 1.7, thì người chơi chỉ cần hoàn thành Ngày 24 của Wild West là đã mở khóa được nó rồi, hoặc mua nó với giá 600.000 đồng nếu ở bản Trung Quốc. Winter Melon ở game này có đôi chút khác biệt so với game đầu tiên: Thứ nhất, giá của nó giờ là 500 mặt trời, và thứ hai, dưa băng giờ sẽ gây ra 2 sát thương cơ bản cho tất cả zombie trong khu vực 3x3 ô xung quanh. Nó cũng không còn là cây nâng cấp nữa, đồng nghĩa với việc người chơi sẽ không cần mang theo Melon-pult nữa nếu muốn trồng Winter Melon. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies Winter Melon Winter Melons do heavy damage and slow groups of zombies. Damage: very heavy Range: lobbed Firing Speed: 1/2x Special: melons damage and freeze nearby enemies on impact Must be planted on melon-pults Winter Melon tries to calm his nerves. He hears zombies approach. Will he make it? Will anyone make it? Cost: 200 Recharge: very slow Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 500 DAMAGE: Heavy AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Fast Winter Melons do heavy damage and slow groups of zombies. Firing Speed: 1/2x Range: lobbed Special: damaged enemies are also chilled You may recognize Winter Melon's voice from such incredible documentaries as "It's Cold Up Here," "Ice Bingo," and "Surfin' Swedes." Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Winter Melon sẽ phóng ra một cơn mưa dưa băng khổng lồ chia ra thành bốn đợt lên tất cả zombie trên màn hình. Mỗi quả dưa này gây ra trực tiếp 10 sát thương cơ bản, nhưng chỉ 1 sát thương tỏa cho tất cả mục tiêu khác trong khu vực 3x3 ô xung quanh. Nếu không mục tiêu tấn công nào trên bãi trồng, thì sẽ chỉ có một quả dưa mỗi đợt phóng được bắn lên một ô ngẫu nhiên trên màn hình. Trang phục Nó giờ có thể bắn ra "dưa băng lửa" có tác dụng gây ra gấp bốn lần sát thương so với dưa băng. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Mortar: Bắn dưa băng lên ba mục tiêu bất kì, và thỉnh thoảng có thể làm chậm hoặc đóng băng chúng. Nó cần Brave Plant Food để kích hoạt. Chiến thuật Plants vs. Zombies Winter Melon có thể được coi là một trong những cây hỗ trợ tuyệt vời nhất trong game. Những quả dưa băng của nó mặc dù có thể không mạnh bằng khói độc của Gloom-shroom hay tên lửa bắp ngô của Cob Cannon, chúng lại có khả năng làm lạnh cả một đội quân zombie, và khiến chúng di chuyển chậm lại gấp đôi. Điều này thực sự có giá trị trong Survival Mode, và là yếu tố tối quan trọng trong Survival: Endless, vì người chơi sẽ cần rất nhiều thời gian để cầm chân một số lượng không ngừng tăng Gargantuar, Football Zombie, cũng như chắp vá lại hàng phòng thủ của mình. Tuy nhiên, Winter Melon lại có nhược điểm lớn là tốc độ bắn không tương xứng với cái giá 500 mặt trời, và nó còn cần có Melon-pult, điều khiến nó không thực sự thích hợp để mang theo trong những màn thường. Người chơi chỉ cần trồng một cột Winter Melon ở những màn thường là đủ, vì nếu cố trồng thêm cột nữa thì chỉ tốn mặt trời và thời gian, mà tác dụng kiểm soát đám đông không khác nhau là mấy. Winter Melon cũng là một vũ khí hữu dụng để giải quyết Screen Door Zombie và Ladder Zombie, vì đạn của nó có thể vượt qua được lớp giáp của chúng. Thành tích Melon-y Lane : Trang chi tiết: Melon-y Lane Thành tích này được trao cho người chơi nếu họ trồng được một Winter Melon ở tất cả các hàng. Điều này có thể dễ dàng thực hiện được trong bất kì màn nào ở Survival Mode hay ở mini-game Last Stand. Nên lưu ý là các cây Winter Melon không cần phải sống sót cùng một lúc, hoặc ở cùng một cột, miễn sao chúng ở các hàng khác nhau là được. Plants vs. Zombies 2 So với phiên bản ở game đầu tiên, Winter Melon đã có sự cải thiện đáng kể, cả ở mặt sát thương lẫn khả năng kiểm soát đám đông. Bởi vậy, WInter Melon giờ đã có thể một mình đương đầu với một nhóm Buckethead Zombie và qua được màn dễ dàng. Việc Melon-pult không còn phải bắt buộc mang theo nữa, cộng với việc người chơi có thể thu hoạch mặt trời dễ dàng hơn ở game thứ hai cũng là tạo điều kiện thuận lợi cho việc sử dụng hiệu quả Winter Melon. Mặc dù vậy, vấn đề tốc độ bắn chưa tương xứng với giá mặt trời vẫn còn hiện hữu với Winter Melon, nên nó vẫn nên cần những cây khác hỗ trợ, chứ không nên là vũ khí tấn công duy nhất của người chơi. Winter Melon có thể dùng để xử lý những zombie có khả năng bảo vệ mình khỏi các loại đạn bắn thẳng, ngoại trừ Shied Zombie, vì trường lực của zombie này có thể chắn đạn của nó; và Surfer Zombie khi zombie đó đang đi trên bờ và cầm trên tay ván lướt sóng, vì chiếc ván lúc này lại có thể chắn đạn của các cây cẩu đạn. Winter Melon cũng rất hữu dụng trong việc vô hiệu hóa khả năng đặc biệt của Explorer Zombie và Prospector Zombie, vì dưa băng dập tắt được đuốc và pháo của chúng. Winter Melon không nên được dùng ở những màn có Jester Zombie và Parasol Zombie, vì chúng có thể đỡ được dưa băng mà không hề hấn gì. Zombie Chicken và Ice Weasel cũng là những mối đe dọa lớn tới Winter Melon, vì chúng chạy rất nhanh và thu hút đạn của Winter Melon, đồng thời ngăn nó khỏi tấn công đám đông zombie phía sau. Locked and Loaded - Wild West : Trang chi tiết: Locked and Loaded, Wild West - Ngày 9, Wild West - Ngày 22 Mặc dù Winter Melon có vẻ đắt, nó vẫn rất cần ở những màn này để hạ một lượng lớn zombie xuất hiện trên màn hình, đặc biệt ở Ngày 9 của Wild West, nơi cả Lightning Reed lẫn Split Pea đều không đủ sức để giải quyết lũ Poncho Zombie. Trong Ngày 22 của Wild West, người chơi nên đặt một Winter Melon lên chiếc xe goòng phía trong cùng để tiện di chuyển nó sang các hàng khác nhau và làm chậm toàn bộ lũ zombie trên màn hình. Nên cẩn thận là Zombie Chicken có thể đánh lạc hướng Winter Melon, nên Bloomerang và Repeater cũng nên được trồng để giải quyết chúng. Endless Zone Tương tự như Survival Mode của game đầu tiên, Winter Melon cũng là một cây quan trọng trong tất cả Endless Zone, nhờ khả năng kiểm soát đám đông hiệu quả của nó, giúp cho người chơi có thêm thời gian để xử lý tình hình. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Winter Melon có thể được coi như một trong những vũ khí rất lợi hại trong tay người chơi, vì mật độ zombie càng đông sẽ chỉ khiến sát thương tỏa từ các quả dưa trong hiệu ứng này càng nhiều, và một vài Winter Melon được kết nối với nhau trên các Ô Sức Mạnh của Tile Turnip sẽ có thể càn quét dễ dàng tất cả zombie trên màn hình, thậm chí cả Gargantuar. Tuy nhiên, mức giá 500 mặt trời của nó có thể khiến người chơi bực mình lúc đầu màn chơi, vì càng lên các màn cao hơn, các zombie mạnh sẽ xuất hiện càng sớm, và nếu không xài Plant Food lên các cây sản xuất mặt trời hoặc không mang theo Gold Bloom, người chơi sẽ rất khó để có thể nhanh chóng thiết lập được một hệ thống hỏa lực từ Winter Melon. Những lúc này thì các cây rẻ mà có thể phòng thủ tốt được như Cold Snapdragon nên được dùng để hỗ trợ tạm thời. Trong Arthur's Challenge và Temple of Bloom, Winter Melon không nên được mang theo ở những màn có Jester Zombie và Parasol Zombie vì lý do đã nói ở trên. Nếu người chơi muốn dùng Plant Food lên các cây Winter Melon kết nối với nhau bởi Tile Turnip, thì họ cũng nên kết nối chúng với một cây không gây sát thương khác nữa, ví dụ như Sun-shroom hay Iceberg Lettuce, sau đó cho Plant Food lên cây đó trước, vì nếu cho Winter Melon Plant Food trước, nó có thể sẽ giết mất ngay các zombie yếu, trong khi các zombie mạnh vẫn còn sống sót và sát thương tỏa tạo ra từ hiệu ứng của các cây còn lại sẽ bị giảm đi. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Riêng Plants vs. Zombies * Trong các phiên bản cũ hơn, nếu gói hạt giống của Winter Melon đã được khôi phục hoàn toàn, và người chơi đã có đủ mặt trời để trồng nó, và không có Melon-pult nào trên bãi trồng, thì khi ấn lên gói Winter Melon, dòng chữ "Plant a Winter Melon first" ("Trồng một Winter Melon trước đã") sẽ hiện ra thay vì "Plant a Melon-pult first" ("Trồng một Melon-pult trước đã"). Lỗi này đã được sửa trong bản hiện tại của Plants vs. Zombies. * Theo như ghi chú trong Almanac, Winter Melon có mức sát thương là "rất mạnh" ("very heavy"). Tuy nhiên, nó chỉ gây ra sát thương đúng bằng Melon-pult, tức là "mạnh" ("heavy"). * Trong phiên bản PlayStation Vita, hình ảnh trên gói hạt giống của Winter Melon có thể có một phần của quả dưa bị xóa đi. Điều tương tự xảy ra với Coffee Bean. * Trong phiên bản iPad, Winter Melon có vị trí trên gói hạt giống của nó thấp hơn rất nhiều so với Melon-pult. * Cuống của nó có màu xanh lá, mặc dù màu chủ đạo của nó là xanh dương. Snow Pea cũng có điều này. * Trong gói hạt giống của Winter Melon trên phiên bản iOS và Android, những chiếc lá bên dưới nó có màu xanh dương thay vì xanh lá. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Winter Melon và Banana Launcher là hai cây đắt thứ hai trong game sau Tile Turnip, với mức giá có thể lên tới 16,000 mặt trời (64,000 trong bản Trung Quốc). * Nó là cây nâng cấp duy nhất trở lại từ game đầu tiên mà tổng giá mặt trời không bị thay đổi. * Tua cuốn nối thân của Winter Melon với chiếc rổ đựng đưa của nó giờ có màu xanh dương hoàn toàn. * Ghi chú trong Almanac giờ đã ghi nhận sát thương của Winter Melon đúng bằng Melon-pult, không như ở game đầu tiên ghi sai là Winter Melon gây sát thương rất mạnh. * Chiếc mũ mùa đông của nó được lấy cảm hứng từ chiếc mũ của nhân vật Eric Cartman trong sê-ri hoạt hình đình đám South Park. ** Tương tự, bộ trang phục Trung Quốc cũng là được dựa trên mũ của nhân vật Kyle Broflovski trong sê-ri nói trên. Xem thêm * Melon-pult * Melon-y Lane Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Wild West Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục rất chậm Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể loại:Cây hệ băng Thể loại:Cây làm chậm Thể loại:Cây cẩu đạn Thể loại:Cây có diện tích tấn công lớn Thể loại:Cây nâng cấp Thể loại:Cây Mái nhà Thể loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể loại:Wild West Thể loại:Mái nhà